BoyWonder&Double07
by shematthew00
Summary: Penelope makes Reid sign up for a fandom chat website because A. Morgan and Rossi are on it and B. Emily already has a 'gentleman caller.' Reid makes a mistake or so he thinks..is he wrong or will the man of his dreams confess his love via IM's?
1. Chapter 1: Double07

Emily Prentiss walked into the BAU that morning without her morning coffee and without noticing anyone else was even there. She bumped into Spencer on her way to her desk.

"Sorry Emily.." he mumbled looking up from the case file.

"Oh I'm sorry. Garcia has me hooked on the chat room app thing. She sent it to me over the weekend and I can't get off it." Prentiss frowned, "I didn't even get my coffee and cinnamon roll."

Spencer laughed and Garcia walked up, "Don't worry my dove, I figured you would be preoccupied by your gentleman caller, so I stopped to get you your coffee and cinnamon roll."

"You are the best. And don't ever say gentleman caller ever again." Prentiss said laughing.

"Boy wonder, you need to join this site. Let's get you a beefcake! You need a lil love in your life." Penelope laughed.

Spencer stared at her, "I think I have enough love in my life.."

"Honey, you don't even date..."

"Who doesn't date?" Morgan asked looking at the Garcia.

"Reid." Prentiss laughed and then went back to her phone.

"She got you there Pretty boy, I haven't seen you date..actually..like ever." Morgan frowned.

"Yeah that is why I am trying to get him to join that site.." Penelope smiled.

"You should Reid, you would probably like it..." Morgan started, "It's a fandom site. It's basically fans that like just about everything chatting and then eventually some start dating. I mean it usually works unless you're like Em. She has a guy from London, I think he is like a rocker or something..she says no but he seems like it."

"So, this is just a website where you chat?," Reid continued after they shook their heads yes, " With people who are fans of stuff..like shows, movies, music, the dark ages, etc?"

"Yes Reid. It's an awesome site..here I'll show you."

Penelope walked over to his computer, "Morgan is even on here and Rossi. If I can make them join I can make anyone."

She logged onto the site, "First thing is first what do you want your name to be."

Spencer thought about this for a moment...

"Well, how about Boy Wonder..you always call me that. " Reid smiled.

Penelope typed it in and added an underscore. Morgan watched her fill the rest of the info in. As she was typing JJ called them and told them they had a case. Once she was done she grabbed Reid's phone and logged him in. The case took them to California, but thankfully they were home by the next day. The UNSUB, luckily for them was careless.

Before work the next morning Reid's phone began to make strange noises. He picked it up and realized he had a IM from the fandom website Garcia signed him up for. He figured he might as well give it a shot so he opened the IM and read:

**Double07: **_hey there, how are you? _

**Boy_Wonder: **_I'm alright. you? What's your name if you don't mind me asking?_

**Double07: **_My name is..well, tell me yours first and then I'll tell you mine.. _

**Boy_Wonder: **_Cute. It's Spencer. _

**Double07: **_Well Spencer that is a nice name..I'm good. So what brings you to this site? Btw, my name is Desmond._

**Boy_Wonder: **_Nice to meet you. And a friend really brought me here. I didn't even know she signed me on..so lemme guess you like Bond movies._

**Double07: **_Doesn't everyone?_

**Double07: **_But yes I do. What do you like? _

**Boy_Wonder: **_I like Bond and I'm a Trekkie. I like classical stuff...like poems, movies, art, etc._

**Double07: **_Ah, that's cool..uh if you don't mind me asking where are you from?_

**Boy_Wonder: **_Quantico. Virginia. _

**Double07: **_Wow I am too, well I actually live a town away..but we are close. Maybe you'll let me buy you lunch sometime. Or dinner. Look it was nice talking to you. I gotta run, gotta go to work. Talk to you soon. _

**Boy_Wonder: **_Yeah talk to you soon and maybe. bye. _

There was a knock on Spencer's door so he went to check on it, smiling the whole way.

"Someone is in a good mood..I figured I'd come pick you up on the way to the office." Morgan said pushing coffee into his hands.

"Thanks." Reid smiled.

They talked a little in the car, but Morgan was unusually quiet.

"So, don't tell Garcia but I met a guy on that website." Reid started, "And he is nice...but I dunno, don't you think it's weird talking to people you don't know?"

Morgan looked at him, "Not really. I mean in this line of work, when do we get to meet new people? I mean take your pick serial killers or cops in different towns..."

Morgan laughed and continued, "So tell me about this guy? Is he some weird Trekkie with a bad hair cut who lives with his mommy?"

"You're a jerk," Reid laughed, "What's your name on there?"

"Oh I deleted that thing. I can meet women anytime..I don't need that. So, come on tell me about him.."

Reid smiled, "I don't know a lot, just that he lives in Virginia and his name is Desmond."

"Wait...Desmond. Like the Count of Monte Cristo? I love that movie." Morgan choked out, "But I dunno about that being the guys real name..."

"It's not uncommon.."

"I guess.." Morgan sighed, "Just be careful, I wouldn't wanna have to beat up anyone who hurts our resident genius."

Reid smiled at Morgan and then enjoyed the silence. He hadn't thought of getting a picture of Double07 until Morgan mentioned it. Maybe it was a good idea..

The day started quietly, just paperwork. No case for the day. Morgan went on lunch by himself while the others stayed and did the last of the paperwork.

"Ten bucks says Morgan has a girlfriend. Since when does he go to lunch by himself?" Prentiss asked.

"Make it twenty.." Reid said glancing up from his paper work when he heard a message pop up on his laptop.

"Morgan doesn't date. He isn't the dating type." Reid said reading the screen.

**New Message from Double07**

_Hey there. _

_Sorry I rushed you before. I wanna make it up to you tonite. Let's chat. I really hope you want to talk to me as much as I do you. I know this sounds weird but I feel like we connect. Promise me you will think about it. _

_P.S. I figured we should trade pics so I sent you me:) Well part of me...in order to get more you have to chat with me. ;) _

_P.P.S -Send me a pic of you...it doesn't matter, I can already tell you're beautiful! ;) _

_ttys Des_

Spencer smiled to himself opening the picture..all he saw was beautiful mocha skin...damn him, he'd know those abs anywhere. Spencer frowned and waited for Derek to return from lunch.

"So, did you have fun at lunch?"

"Uh, no but my lunch was good..thanks for asking..." Morgan looked at him suspiciously.

"Look what this guy sent me.."

"Why are you showing me this dude abs?" Morgan asked leaning in closer.

"Do they look familiar to you..?"

"No, why would they.."

"Oh come off it Morgan," Reid huffed, "We trained together I'm pretty sure I know what your abs look like!"

Morgan chuckled, "Pretty boy, I'm flattered..but that isn't me.."

"Prove it."

Morgan smiled and stood up, "Okay but if you wanted a show you coulda just asked.."

"See look they are identical.." Reid frowned.

"No, look closer..Reid, I have a tattoo remember..."

Reid looked down and sure enough there was the tattoo Morgan got two years ago, the one that Spencer forgot about. But you couldn't miss it. The on his left side right above his belt buckle was the Chinese symbol for peace. How could he have been so stupid, of course Double07 wasn't Morgan because Morgan knew he was Boy_Wonder and he knew Morgan would never pursue him.

"S-S-Sorry.." Reid stuttered.

"It's ok, but if you don't mind I'd like to get back to my paperwork now..." Morgan smiled.

"Sure.." Reid walked away.

An IM alert went off on his cell.

**HotStuff_: **_Nice try Pretty Boy! Don't worry though I still love you :P _


	2. Chapter 2: Pretty Beautiful

Spencer went to lunch after his run in with Morgan. Maybe this site wasn't a good idea.

-Ding, Ding-

**Double07: **_Hey there..didn't think you would be on. So what do you do for a living?_

**Boy_Wonder: **_Hi, uh I'm a..professor. At Virginia Tech. You?_

**Double07: **_Oh, that's cool. I'm a boxing instructor. So, did you like the pic I sent?_

**Boy_Wonder: **_I did actually. I mean it could have been of your actual face but I guess I'll take that ;) I actually thought I knew you once I saw that pic. You remind me of a co-worker I have. He is in pretty good shape like yourself. _

**Double07: **_I see. Well I def don't think I know you. You should send me a picture... _

**Boy_Wonder: **_Okay. (_**Multimedia picture) **

Morgan stared at the picture and smiled. It was a picture of the two of them, Morgan guessed it was on his phone from his last birthday. Reid really has a beautiful smile. Damn.

**Boy_Wonder: **_I am the white one. Haha, never thought I'd say that to anyone. _

**Double07: **_Nice, I knew you were beautiful! Wow, you look great. Is that your co-worker? And btw I love your smile. _

**Boy_Wonder: **_Thanks. Your cute. I don't think I'm that good looking. I mean I have my moments I guess. _

Morgan laughed at this, out loud.

"Well, someone sure is in a good mood. Whatcha laughing at?" Prentiss asked.

"Nothing. Mind your business, woman." Morgan chuckled, "But if you must know I'm talking to Pretty boy. But you can't tell him. He doesn't know it's me."

Prentiss frowned, "Are you chatting with him on that site? You know that isn't right. Don't play games."

"I'm not.." Morgan turned serious, "Relax, mom."

"Oh my god, you like him don't you."

"Shh..what are you trying to do. No, we are best friends. End of story." Morgan raised his voice a little.

"Whoa. Relax. I was just making an observation. Maybe you should tell him instead of putting up this big sham." Prentiss stated.

"Look here he comes. Shh..."

Morgan watched as Reid went to the coffee machine and he typed back a reply.

**Double07: **_:) thanks, listen let's talk tonight I have a client. I'll talk to you later beautiful ;)_

Reid looked down at his cell and smiled. Morgan walked up next to him and grabbed a mug.

"Good lunch?"

"Really good. Hey, can I ask you something..?" Reid asked.

"Sure. What's up?" Morgan asked filling his cup.

"Do you think I'm beautiful?"

"Uh, I don't really think about that. I mean I call you Pretty boy so I guess you're a lil pretty." Morgan chuckled, "Why is that what Casanova said? He might be a keeper..."

Morgan winked at Reid before turning to walk away.

"Yeah I was thinking that."

Morgan tried to hide the sly smile that wrapped around his lips. He realized chatting with Reid was getting more interesting.


	3. Chapter 3: Love, Actually

That night Reid talked to Double07 for almost three hours. He looked at the clock and realized it was two am. Reid sighed and took a sip of his coffee.

**Boy_Wonder: **_Perhaps we should cut this short. I didn't realize it was 2 am. _

**Double07: **_Oh damn. Well I really had a great time getting to know you. I hope we can talk more. _

**Boy_Wonder: **_Yeah we can continue this tomorrow. I should be able to talk, well I guess goodnite until tomorrow.. _

**Double07: **_Yeah, Pretty boy sleep tight ;) _

Reid looked at the message with wide eyes. Only one person ever called him that. Cautiously he typed back a response.

**Boy_Wonder: **_Why did you call me that? _

**Double07: **_Cuz your Pretty and you look more like a boy than a man. haha :) _

Morgan hoped Reid wouldn't realize his slip. He was exhausted and didn't even realize he typed that.

**Boy_Wonder: **_Oh..._

Reid looked at the screen almost hopeful, waiting to see if he was going to say anything more.

**Boy_Wonder: **_Morgan I know it's you. You're the only person who would ever call me that. Nice try. The only thing I don't get is why you would pretend to be someone else... just to talk to me._

Reid looked at the screen but a reply never came. He decided to log off and go to sleep. The next morning he found an email in his inbox.

**From: **D_Morgan1

**To: **SpenceReid0

**March 8, 2009**

**5:30 AM**

Hey Pretty Boy,

I'm not good at this and I really wish I was. Oh well here goes, I hope you're not mad but the only reason I posed as someone else was because I wanted you to know I care and I wasn't sure how you were going to act if I just came out and asked you out. I want you to promise you will think about going out with me. I promise no funny business. I just want you to go on one date with me. I love you kid, and I want another chance at this..at us. Call me when you're done reading this. I need to hear your voice.

Derek

Spencer looked at the email one more time before shutting down his computer. Love, huh? Well Derek sure had a funny way of showing it. Why would he pretend to be Double07 and why keep up the charade when I called him out on it?..I guess I'll never understand that man, Spencer thought.

That weekend Spencer didn't take any calls from Derek or email him back. He wouldn't even go on the fandom website. As a matter of fact, Monday morning rolled around and he acted like nothing ever happened. He ignored Derek and got through the day without talking to him.

**"**Alright, spill it. What is going on with you and Reid?" Prentiss asked.

"Nothing." Morgan said sadly, "It's nothing. I gotta go."

He got up and grabbed his stuff he thought of blowing off some steam the best way he knew how, he went for a run and then he was off to the gym. After his crazy workout he showered and changed to go to the new gay club that opened up around the corner from his house. Morgan said goodbye to Clooney and putting him outside he rushed out the door. He knew tonight he was definitely bringing someone home. When he walked in the first thing he did was make his way to the bar, after ordering a drink he looked around for someone who was attractive. After a few minutes he focused on a skinny white male who had a juicy ass. Morgan ordered another drink and walked over to the brunette.

"Hi, what's your name beautiful?" Morgan asked.

To his shock the man turned around and spat, "So much for love, huh?"

Reid pulled the drink out of his hand and poured it all over him. He walked out disgusted with Morgan. Reid never thought in a million years that he would run into Morgan at the club.

Morgan couldn't believe it, he couldn't catch a break. What was Reid even doing there?


	4. Chapter 4: Solace

Morgan tried running after Reid but he was too fast.

"Hey, do you need a towel or something?" a voice said from behind him.

"Hi, yeah thanks." Morgan said.

The skinny brunette bartender handed Morgan a towel, "I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that that was a personal thing."

"What gave it away?" Morgan chuckled, "I'm Derek Morgan. What's your name?"

"Sean. Sean Devlin." he said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Morgan said, "It's been an interesting night. Lemme buy you a drink..?"

Sean laughed, "It's on the house. Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

Morgan checked him out as he followed him inside. This guy was definitely his type. After he went to the bathroom to clean up a little he went back to the bar to get his drink.

"Hey, I'm gonna call it a night soon so I was wondering if maybe I could get your number?" Morgan smiled.

"Are you sure you don't wanna talk to your boyfriend first?" Sean asked.

"He isn't my boyfriend and after tonight I doubt he ever will be." Morgan frowned.

"Look, your cute but I think you should work things out with him."

"It's alright if you don't wanna, I'll see you around. Thanks for the drink." Morgan smiled.

Sean watched him walk away sadly, but he knew everything would work out in the end. After closing up he walked the few blocks to the train. Once he got off he walked the three blocks to his cousin's house. The light was still on so he knew he would be up, but he never thought he would see the sight before him.

"I thought he loved me." Spencer said through his tears.

"Aw, Spencer he does. You never told him how you felt so how do you expect him to know? You need to go to him and tell him. The only way to fix this would be to call him." Sean stated,

"No. I'm not going to call him. Forget it, I gave him a chance."

"Not a fair one. Face it your scared and you need to grow up and go get your man. Hun, the only way to fix your relationship friends or otherwise would be to talk to him. Promise me you will do it. Please, for me?" Sean pouted.

"Fine, I'll talk to him tomorrow. Happy now?"

"Yes, just stop crying. Let's get some ice cream and watch a movie." Sean smiled helping his cousin to the couch.

"Alright. I'm glad you're here. I don't think I could do this without you."

"Me too. And Spencer, throwing that drink on him was not very nice. You should get him something to apologize." Sean frowned.

Reid's laptop went off.

**Double07: Reid talk to me please. I miss my best friend. And I DO LOVE YOU! **

Morgan waited patiently for a reply. When it said _Boy_Wonder is typing _on the bottom of the IM he couldn't help but smile.

**Boy_Wonder: Tomorrow...**

Well not the reply he was hoping for but at least he got something. He went to bed that night thinking about Reid and how much he truly loved him.


	5. Chapter 5: I Love You, back

**Hey darlings, this chapter is short..I know. But please keep checking out my work! I will have more soon...I just didn't want you guys to be left hanging. This week I was on Spring Break for school, so next week it will be harder to write as much but I'm gonna try to keep up with all the stories I have going on. The only one I haven't written for is my first one, Grey Skies but I honestly feel that that particular fic was my starter egg-I just feel like continuing might not be the best thing. I feel like my writing is really coming together and since that was at my beginner stage I might not finish it at all or who knows, maybe I will rewrite the chapter. All I know is I LOVE REVIEWS! So please leave more! The more the better I feel :) Thanks, just to let you know I've been brainstorming to this last week and I might be creating an AU fanfic really soon. I think I like these more because I have a lot more freedom with the characters. Thanks again! xoxo SheMatthewAHolic:)**

The next day Reid strode into the BAU with two coffees in his hand. He went straight to Morgan's office knowing he would already be there. He knocked, but didn't wait for an answer before he went right in. Morgan looked up from his paper work as Reid placed his coffee down.

"I-I'm sorry I threw my drink on you. I brought you coffee as an I'm sorry present." Reid started, "You can talk but I want to speak my peace first. Look Morgan, I like you I do but I was scared. I was scared of your feelings for me. I know I shoulda told you how I feel and I'm sorry I didn't..."

Morgan stood up and walked over to Reid. He grabbed his face and planted a kiss on his lips. It was soft and gentle, Reid leaned into it. After a few seconds they broke apart and Reid smiled.

"I'm glad you came to see me. I've missed you Spencer. Look, about the club..I just missed you and I thought going out and having a good time would somehow make up for you not being with me.." Morgan frowned, "I was wrong..."

"Don't." Spencer said putting his finger over Morgan's lips, "You had every right. I mean I was ignoring you and besides the only reason I was there was because my cousin works there."

Morgan chuckled pulling the younger man into him, "Let me guess..Sean?"

"Yeah, how did you know? He bartends there. He recently moved here a few months ago." Spencer said.

"Oh, I just met him last night. I kinda hit on him..." Morgan frowned.

Spencer laughed and kissed the older agent. When they broke apart Morgan pulled the genius into a hug. He hugged him tightly, he was afraid of letting the man go.

"Uh, Morgan..I think if you squeeze any tighter I might break." Reid laughed kissing his neck.

"Sorry, baby. I didn't mean to. Look since we are starting fresh, why don't we have lunch together?"

Reid smiled at the man he loved. After thinking that he frowned, he never did tell Morgan how he felt.

"What's the matter?" Morgan asked.

"Morgan I-I..I mean Derek, I love you." Reid said breathlessly.

Morgan smiled and planted another kiss on his lips. They both pulled away when they heard a knock on the door. Morgan mumbled a 'come in'. JJ poked her head inside and frowned, "Sorry guys, we have a case."

They look at each other shaking their heads.

"Never fails. Guess we will get some dinner wherever we are going, Pretty boy."

Reid nodded and before opening the door to follow JJ he turned to Morgan and mumbled a quick 'I love you.'

Morgan smiled picking up his coffee, he followed Reid into the round table room. As they sat down JJ began the briefing. It seemed that they were heading to St. Louis.

"Wheels up in 30." Hotch said.

Morgan bumped Reid's knee under the table, he mouthed 'Stay.' As everyone else bustled out of the room Spencer looked at Morgan with worry.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Look, while we are in St. Louis I want you to be careful. I just have a bad feeling okay. I don't want to lose you." Morgan answered.

"Morgan, I'll be fine. We can't let our emotions show, at least not here or around the team."

"I know. Just promise me you will be extra careful.." Morgan frowned. He knew he was worrying for no reason but he didn't want to lose what he had gained back in a day.

"Derek. Stop..relax. We will get there and go for dinner. Solve the case and be back by the end of the week, like always. Besides I have to watch my back, just like you have to watch yours...I mean I do wanna see you naked and I won't that chance if this case goes south now would I?" Spencer smiled kissing him.

Morgan's loud chuckle was the last sound you could hear as he followed Reid out of the briefing room.


End file.
